1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus to which electron-emitting devices are applied.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, because a flat plane display apparatus having a thin depth can save a space and has been light in weight, the flat plane display has attracted attention as a display in place of a cathode-ray type display apparatus among image display apparatus using electron-emitting devices.
Such a flat plane display apparatus has a hermetic container produced by joining a rear plate equipped with electron-emitting devices and a face plate equipped with a light emitting member (phosphor), which emits light by the radiation of an electron beam, with a frame member put between them. Highly precise alignment between the rear plate and the face plate is required for producing the hermetic container. However, as the display apparatus has become larger in size, the occurrence frequency of misalignment has become higher, and a measure has been required. As one of the measures, Patent Document 1 discloses the corrections of the offsets of the electron incident positions of electron beams caused by the misalignment by controlling the trajectories of electron beams by controlling the drive of electron-emitting devices in a display apparatus in which the misalignment has occurred.
Moreover, although it does not concern the offsets of electron beam incident positions caused by misalignment, Patent Document 2 discloses the corrections of the shifts of the radiation positions of electron beams caused by a curved shape (warping shape) of a display apparatus using electron-emitting devices by controlling phosphor pitches.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-171875 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,942)
(Patent Document 2) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-174742
Because in the above display apparatus using a hermetic container a jointing material is heated when the hermetic container is produced, thermal expansion and contraction arise in each of a face plate, a rear plate, and a frame member. However, it has become clear that if the expansion and contraction quantities differ in each member, residual stresses arise among each member to cause warping in the hermetic container as a result. Because the warp becomes larger as the display apparatus becomes larger, in some cases, a new problem in which the electron incident positions of electron beams differ from the desired positions and the dispersion of luminance and colors arises as a result is caused. The present invention relates to the provision of a novel display apparatus capable of dealing with the warping arising in a display apparatus to display a good image.